snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Spencer Browne
The Basics Name: Spencer Alexander Browne D.O.B: 12.04.2027 D.O.D: 07.06.2074 Age: 47 P.O.B: Liverpool, England P.O.R: Godric’s Hollow Heritage: Pureblood Parents: '''Father, Grayson Philip Browne; Mother, Contessa Eileen Browne (née Hadrian) '''Siblings: Older brother, Jagger Benjamin Browne Relationship Status: Married to Andrea Ester Larsson Children: Emily Ellouise Morgan Browne Wand: 12 inches, Ebony wood, Phoenix Feather core, Sturdy. Secondary Wand: 11 ½ inches, Laurel wood, Unicorn hair core, Unyielding. Hair Colour: Brown (Greying) Eye Colour: Blue Height: 6’5” Weight: 89kg Build: Solid Patronus: Lion Boggart: Unknown Amortentia: Unknown Hogwarts a History Hogwarts: Gryffindor House 2038-2045 Favourite subjects: D.A.D.A, Potions, Transfiguration Extra Curricular: '''Gryffindor Quidditch Team - Beater ’39-‘42 '''OWL’s: '''9 '''NEWT’s: 10 During his time at Hogwarts: Spencer was by no means a model student. His late night escapades and tom-foolery earned him a number of detentions as well as cost him a great deal of house points. But what he lacked in school accomplishments he made up for in attitude. From a very early age Spencer had fashioned himself a reputation of being the ‘bad boy’. The one that was always in trouble, and though some of his school results were lacking in finish, it did by no stretch of the imagination mean that he wasn’t intelligent. Spencer, like his father, favoured studies of the Dark Arts and the Defence Against, which later led him to pursue a career as a Hit-Wizard before becoming an Auror. It was during his time at Hogwarts that he met his wife Andrea Larsson, whom graduated the year after him. Careers Spencer Browne worked as a Hit-Wizard for an undisclosed agency from 2048 up until 2069, before becoming an Auror for the Swedish Ministry of Magic in late 2069 up until his untimely death in 2074, and served on loan temporarily to the neighbouring Norwegian Ministry of Magic. Due to the nature of his work, he and his family moved around incessantly until his daughter Emily Browne started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2067. This took them to the four corners of the Earth, though they were predominantly based in Europe. After working as a Hit-Wizard and a Senior Auror, Spencer was appointed Head Auror of the Swedish Ministry’s Magical Law Enforcement Division. Growing impatient with bureaucracy and the trials and tribulations of the weakening legal system, Spencer retired from the Ministry in 2068. Wanting to make a difference, Spencer paired up with a close friend and former colleague, Řehor Dvořák, to set up a private security firm. The firm, Společnost, specialised in providing wealthy or needy bodies with specialised paramilitary protection, reconnaissance or other questionable tasks. Společnost's headquarters were based in Prague, Czech Republic, though they served clientele across Europe. Spencer passed away in November 2073, in the line of duty, but were not ruled as suspicious. Personality Personality: • Strict • High Expectations • Cunning • Impatient • Temper Likes: • Success • Manners • Etiquette • Heritage • Action • Social Roles Dislikes: • Failure • Muggles • Law Breakers • Women in Power Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Deceased Category:Pureblood Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2045 Category:Gryffindor Category:Hit Wizards and Hit Witches Category:Aurors